


Horse Play

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-27
Updated: 2006-03-27
Packaged: 2018-08-16 06:20:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8090920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: Archer and T'Pol get caught in an intimate situation. (03/30/2005)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: It all started when Fenix from The Logical Choice e-mailed me with a silly idea. She brought up the scene where Spock rode Kirk like a horse in Plato's Stepchildren. She then posed the question what if T'Pol rode Archer like a horse (and not in a dirty way). Little did she know how bored I was that evening...  


* * *

Trip walked down the corridor towards T'Pol's quarters. Life on Enterprise had been eventful lately. This was the first time in weeks he or T'Pol hadn't cancelled their session. He reached the door and looked around walking discretely into her quarters. 

As the door swished open, he saw a sight that left him speechless. His friend Jon crouched down on all fours wearing nothing but his boxers. His hair plastered to his forehead with sweat. T'Pol was dressed in her usual night attire straddling Jon's waist with her hands on his back. 

"Please move forward, I have not found the proper point yet." 

The noise of the door closing caught Jon's attention, he looked up and saw Trip standing dumbstruck in the doorway of T'Pol's cabin. "Trip?" 

"Captain? T'Pol?" 

T'Pol observed the interaction between the two with a raised eyebrow. "Commander Tucker, did you not receive my message about tonight's session?" 

"Uhm no, I didn't." swallow. "You know, I better get back to engineering. I left Rostov with those coolant injectors." Trip bolted out of T'Pol's quarters as fast as he could. 

Silence filled the cabin. T'Pol dismounted Jon. 

Jon rolled over onto his back. "How did you know he was coming?" 

"I heard him coming down the corridor." 

He pulled her into his arms. "How long before he realizes that wasn't a neuropressure position?" 

She leaned her body in towards him, her face hovering inches from him. "Not long." 

"Give me a little more warning next time you want to play horsey, will you?" 

T'Pol looked at him puzzled, a question forming on her lips. Before she could ask it, he kissed her. 

(I'll leave the rest of it to your imagination.)


End file.
